gameofthronesfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Jothos Harrigon
Lord Jothos Harrigon is a recurring character in Game of Thrones. He was the head of House Harrigon, Lord of Smithstone, Warden of the Smithlands and Lord Defender of Steel and Silver. He was the father of Larinna, Rickard, Trevyr and Janyce as well as many bastard sons and daughters. He was assassinated by the Blackwatch in 303 AL on the orders of Queen regent Cersei Lannister. Biography Early life Jothos was the eldest and only true-born son of Lord Guncon Harrigon, and became the new lord of Smithestone at a young age. At the age of 25, his house came under attack from House Carrant, an upstart house who recently betrayed House Baratheon and planned to take over half the Stormlands. Jothos joined forces with House Blackgard, and together, they extinguished House Carrant. For the next year, Farcoast was left abandoned, except for the servants. By then, Jothos' brother Borros had returned from the Vale. Jothos decided to give the castle to him, creating House Harrigon of Farcoast. Like his father and ancestors, Jothos sired many bastard children during his life, most of whom became blacksmiths like him. He would eventually marry Ryella Wensington and father his true-born children, Larinna, Rickard, Trevyr and Janyce. He has since become the grandfather of Larinna' two children Warron and Melina, Rickard's four children, Marton, Jenelyn, Braella and Harren, Trevyr's two daughters Sanya and Talla, and Janyce's son Bryan. Season 4 His daughter Larinna is married to Lucius Dragen, the new lord of Snake Mount. Weeks after the marriage, Lord Jothos recieved word that his daughter has been tormented by her new husband, and decided to march on Snake Mount and kill the young lord. Larinna however begged his father to resist, promising him that she could control Lucius. Ever since then, Jothos had a strong hatred for him, ready at any moment to hear that his daughter has been killed by the young lord to lead his attack. He became less hostile towards the Dragens after hearing that Larinna was pregnant. Having no more unwed true-born daughters to marry off, he married his bastard daughter Arrena Storm to Ser Ethan Snow. Season 5 A few years later he became a grandfather to Merei Snow. Larinna gave birth to Warron Dragen a year after that, giving Lord Dragen an heir. Season 6 Jothos is still aware that he disobeyed Cersei Lannisters orders, but thinks nothing of it, staying in Smithestone and continuing his work. One night, mercenaries, along with a clutch of condemned criminals, are sent to Smithstone. They managed to kill his guards before killing Jothos in his sleep. His son Rickard succeeds him as Lord of Smithestone and Warden of the Smithlands. Soon after, he tracked down and beheaded Jothos' killers. His funeral took place within Smithestone, attended by his wife, his true-born and baseborn children. Many of his closest friends attended as well, including his closest, Lord Trevyr Blackgard. Personality Jothos was a hard working man, like all Harrigon's, baseborn and trueborn. He loved all of his children, regardless of birth, and even went out of his way to protect them, such as when he almost marched towards Snake Mount to kill Lucius Dragen after hearing the torment he had inflicted on his daughter Larinna. Category:House Harrigon Category:Nobles Category:Characters from the Stormlands Category:Philanahembree Category:Characters Category:Fanon Characters Category:Status: Dead Category:Alive Category:Male Category:Blacksmiths Category:Lords of Smithestone